Bosom For A Pillow
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Teddy knows what he likes, even at age 6. Sirius will definitely have his hands full with this one. Apart of my raising Teddy universe.


**Story Note**: This takes place in my raising Teddy universe. It's a non-magical AU where Remus and Sirius are Teddy's fathers. You do not need to read the other stories to understand it though but they can be found on my FF profile page. This particular story takes place before the others I have written so far. Teddy is 6.  
><strong>Disclaimer Spoilers**: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement intended. Also, no spoilers in this story.  
><strong>AN**: I wanted to write this short thing as I will be getting my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow and thus won't be able to write things for a few days. I wanted to get out a longer chapter of one of my many series but wasn't able to finish one so you get this little drabble. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day. Perfect for lazing about outside or perhaps a trip to the zoo. That meant that those still on campus were wearing as little as possible. Remus needed to drop off some papers on campus before they headed off so Sirius and Teddy decide to enjoy the warm weather and wait on a bench. Sirius was watching Teddy watch everyone else pass by. Idly he wondered what was running through the 6-year-old's mind. Hopefully not much other than excitement over going to the zoo that day with his fathers as there had been a heated debate between Remus and Sirius the night before discussing Teddy's sexual preference. Unfortunately, the little boy had overheard them.<p>

The conversation in question was not about the acceptance of whatever Teddy realised about his preference for male or female (possibly both or everything in between and not). They were two gay men and would obviously love Teddy no matter who he was attracted to. What had got Remus so upset was if others would accept Teddy. Both Sirius and Remus had trouble when they were growing up with not only their parents accepting their sexuality but also many of their peers. While a lot of progress had been made, Remus was still worried as it was around 6 or 7 when he started to realise that he 'like liked' other boys and not girls. Their conversation escalated into an argument and it was only after did they realise that Teddy was watching them.

Certainly, the two fathers were concerned with how the coming morning would be but everything seemed normal. Well, other than Teddy ignoring the outfit choices that Remus had put together for him. The little boy had been so proud of himself, that the two fathers didn't want to upset him by changing it into a more colour co-ordinated outfit. Admittedly, Teddy looked rather silly swinging his short legs back in forth, wearing a pair of green overalls, a red shirt, tall blue elephant socks and an elastic bow tie. But he seemed happy enough and that in turn made Sirius happy.

They continued to wait on the bench, Teddy leaning into Sirius' side as they watched the students and faculty walk by. A buxom woman in a low tank top, shorts and flip flops noticed the two on the bench and walked over.

"Well who's this?" She asked, crouching down to get a little more level with Teddy.

"I'm Teddy!"

"I'm Sarah." Sarah introduced herself, smiling at both Sirius and Teddy.

"Sirius." Sirius cordially said.

"He's my daddy. When my other daddy gets back, we're going to see the elephants in the zoo!"

"Well aren't you the cutest thing? I can see you like elephants. Did you get dressed all by yourself this morning?" Asked Sarah, straightening Teddy's bow tie. Teddy seemed to be thriving in the attention.

"Yep. I wanted to look nice for the elephants." Explained Teddy. The conversation continued for a few more minutes until Sarah needed to rush off to catch a bus. As they all said their farewells, Sirius and Teddy watched Sarah walk off. Even though Sirius was as gay as they came, he still could appreciate a nice arse. His attention was brought back to Teddy when there was a tug on his shirt.

"You don't have to worry about me liking boys." Teddy assured Sirius, causing the man's eyebrows to shoot up.

"What? Teddy, your father and I would love you no-"

"But you were fighting about if I liked boys or girls. And I like girls. They're squishy." Smiled Teddy. There was a very faint blush colouring his cheeks and Sirius was sure there was a blush on his face as well.

"W-well I'll be sure to let Remus know." Assured Sirius and like that, the argument seemed to be settled. Teddy went back to swinging his legs and soon Remus came back. Sirius decided to wait on telling Remus what Teddy had told him until later that night but it was obvious that raising this child was going to be full of surprises.


End file.
